My Father is Kain
by Time Jumper
Summary: Who would have thought that Kain the crazy and insane general could go soft. What happens when one persons life is completely changed around by an unfortunate event.
1. Chapter 1

The light would shine and all things would come about as if the dark never was. I know what is in the dark and yet, no one else does. Am I the only one who knows about the dark and it's life behind the migrant curtain of mystery that presents itself to unwary travelers.

The dark has a life that can be misunderstood but never studied. Then again those that have tried to study it have only gotten nowhere in progress.

Darkness is a home of sorts for all things that wish to remain secret from the prying eyes of those that would not be able to understand. Those that don't understand tend to exterminate it in hopes of making the world better. They are only fooling themselves because life must be balanced. Dark and Light must stay balance otherwise the universal law of extermination will come into play. That law will destroy all life on this tiny planet so that nothing is alive. Everything would start all over again.

It is in darkness that I find the most comfort for that is how I feel and how I suppose I'll live my live as . . . a creature of the night, a demon, the devil . . .

a vampire . . . . . . . .

"I was born of water

my life was water

but water is not my life no more

burning as it touches

no longer a human

changed that I am

power grows in me

the change fast approaching

I am changed forever

eternity I will be alive nor dead

an entity far beyond human senses

I am what the you all fear

I am evolution

I am . . . a vampire."

After 11:23 in the morning!

One lone women walked home from her tiring job. She worked at a fast food restaurant and for more then eight hours was on her feet. She walked to work and walked home from work. Everyday she worked turned into a real killer for her feet. She had often wondered if she would collapse one day from standing on her feet so much.

Regular home life involved watching TV, playing video games and pretty much living with her parents. She had a very active imagination that stemmed from the late hours of the night. Yet, she didn't feel at home from where she was. In fact she ached inside for something better, something . . . like going to another world even though she knew it was impossible at this time in history.

"I'm so tired. I can't wait to get home so that I can just go to bed . . . crazy day . . . I can't believe one of the closers left and didn't come back . . . I mean we could have really needed his help . . . oh who am I kidding . . . he probably wanted to just shag her or something . . . but then he did fall asleep in the crew room . . . . . . . . .huh . . . fog . . ." I wanted to get home but a very thick fog was coming in. Just my luck!

"I doubt I'll ever get home in this foggy cloud." I found myself saying.

"Go away fog and let me go home all ready" I said out loud in hopes of clearing the fog out of the way. Unfortunately it didn't leave but instead only seemed to get thicker as I walked further and further home. It soon became apparent that I would have to find some sort of shelter before the situation got worse.

"I think it's all ready to late for that now. Damn! I can't even see the ground anymore. If I had a strong flashlight I could get home without to much problems. The only problem with that is that I don't have one at the moment. If fact I should have thought about that a long time ago. Oh Well, no use in dreaming about it." I continued walking home or wondering around till I could find or bump into a house. The ground seemed level for some reason. I surely remember there being a slight hill walking home.

"Where the hell am I?" I had been looking down and when I looked up I saw a green light. It almost seemed like a fog but if I could reach that I would stay there until morning or at least until the fog lifts.

I ran toward the light in hopes of finding something that could lead to some sort of shelter. Running was tiring me out rather quickly because I was after all heading home from work. When I finally reached the odd green fog I realized that it hummed as if it were electrified. There was only one way to find out. I reached out hesitantly for the green fog.

AAAAHHHH! I found myself screaming loudly as I felt like my whole body was overheating. It became unbearable and I was thrown backward from the force of whatever powered the green fog. My body hit the ground soon following my head as it hit the ground.

I heard a loud scream as I was just settling in for the night. The scream sounded as if the person was in great pain and yet I found myself ignoring it. Was it not common to hear people screaming in the middle of the night? I wanted to investigate but knew it would be pointless to search for anyone in this deep fog.

Sleep almost claimed me but one stray thought invaded my mind. What if that was the scream of one of my own kind?

"I can't sleep knowing that one of my kind needs help." Without a second thought I was up and searching in no time flat.

Searching high and low I finally came upon someone. She looked rather human but her scent definitely had a vampiric scent to her. I wondered who she was but I would have to wait till she awoke from her slumber. I gathered her in my arms and took off to my hiding place for some much needed rest.

And yet in the back of my mind something lingered there as if something was familiar. The girl . . . . Did I know her from somewhere. Just as sleep was coming to me one word rang true. . . .

Father . . . . . . . .

How was that for a beginning? How many can guess who is who in the story? Obviously I'm not giving anything away here. You'll find out the original character's name in the next chapter and a few secrets about someone will be revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My body ached horribly as I came conscious. I didn't know whether to grunt or just cry out in frustration as I could barely move. In fact I couldn't even open my eyes.

"Drink for this will help you to recover." A strong yet very familiar voice said to me. I found that whoever it was had propped my body up and was now coaxing me to drink whatever was in the cup that he now held to my lips. I didn't have much choice so I drank it down. Slowly I was able to open my eye's and survey my surroundings.

Huh! I could see but now it seemed like I could see things perfectly. How the hell is this possible? This can't be possible! I'm human but . . . My teeth tingled for a minute and soon quieted down. My tongue moved in my mouth as I assessed whatever my teeth were tingling about. I was met with very sharp teeth that could very well draw blood if ever I was to bite someone.

Looking around I was met by a very amused vampire known to me as the great Kain.

"Where am I?" I finally said.

"You my darling are in Meridian in an ally and hidden from the Sarafan. If not for me you would have been taken prisoner come morning. Now that you know where you are may I know what your name is?" Kain asked. I hesitated partly because I didn't know whether to give him a fake name or my real name.

"My name is . . ." I was startled out of my reverie when a shout was yelled.

"VAMPIRE! Call the Guard!" A very foolish human yelled out. Kain took one look at me and nodded. He wanted me to stay where I was. He would fend off the Sarafan even if it cost him . . . his life. I nodded back and he took off into the streets and the Sarafan followed him. What Kain had not anticipated was my capture.

AAAHHHHHhhhhaaaaa!

When I heard the scream I knew that my own answers would have to wait. Killing off the last guard I headed back to the ally in hopes of finding a clue as to where they had taken her.

The ally was completely empty of anyone alive. My heart began to feel empty as I realized that they might have already killed the child. No! They can't do this not to me and certainly not her, my . . . .

Realization dawned on me who the child was. Had I been so blind that I didn't even recognize my own brood, my own daughter. I had only one choice and that was to get her back. I had to! Screw this meeting with Uma's boss. My daughter is more important. I began running and my goal was the Sarafan stronghold. Hopefully they had taken her there and not anywhere else.

Upon reaching the stronghold I saw many guards and all of them were on high alert. Fortunately there was mist on the ground and I would be able to pass right by them without anyone ever noticing. I smiled to myself as I walked into the mist and transformed. I killed every single guard under the cover of mist.

Inside I ran but found my path blocked by a ward gate. When I finally did get past it I kept running in hopes of finding my child. I did not want the Sarafan Lord to touch even one hair on her head or I would kill him. I reached a dungeon area and searched through every single cell till I found one that had a ton of ward gates on it.

By the time I had gotten rid of the ward gates and gotten inside the cell I saw to my dismay my child curled up and shaking.

"Natasha . . . ." I finally said. She stopped shaking and looked up. She got up slowly but soon she was hugging me and I her.

"Come on let's get out of here." With that we left but not without some resistance from the guards. When we had reached a relative safety my child finally asked who I was.

"Well, where should I begin?" I smiled at her.

"From the beginning where else." She smiled and she snuggled up to me as I began the long tale of my life.

_Long ago I was a man once who traveled more then stay around his own parents. This lead to my undoing and I was killed only to be brought back to life as a vampire. I took my revenge on those who had murdered me but I felt there was something more that I was missing. I traveled till I came upon the pillars of Nosgoth._

_It is there that I met Ariel who said, that while I was a vampire I had the time to kill the circle members so that the pillars could be righted again. I did what she asked but found no pleasure in the destruction I wrought upon the land. When it came for the last and final pillar I refused the sacrifice and so damned the world to oblivion. Later I found that I was so bored that I decided to use the Time Streaming device to go to another world._

_It was in this new world that I met a brilliant women who definitely needed my help. I helped her and before long we got married. All this time I was disguised to look human and when she got pregnant I found myself overjoyed. When the child was born normal I felt a little disappointed because she had not shown any vampiric characteristics until a few days later. Disguising myself as a nurse I placed a spell on my child so that she would have the ability to change her appearance at will but, until she could learn to control it she would continue to look human._

"Now do you know who that child is?" The child looked a little flustered and realization soon dawned on her face.

"Me . . . but . . . ."

"I know it's not easy to take in the very fact that your not human but you have me to thank for that. On side note we do have somewhere that we need to go. At least you will be safe there at least I hope anyways." She laid her head against my chest and I laid mine on top of hers. We were like this for I don't know how long but a voice startled both of us.

"What do we have here. Are we already taking prisoners, Kain? or . . . is she part of your new harem?" Looking up I saw Uma looking down from the top of the roof. She had a look of jealousy on her face, and it soon became obvious that she did not like my brood. Uma did not even know that this girl in my arms was my brood.

"Must you ask questions that are irrelevant to the situation at hand?" I stood up with my child keeping very close to me. Uma raised an eyebrow at me but did she dare?

"Kain I must know what is going on so that I can at least tell my leader. You can't expect me to believe that you've gone soft. After all your known for your ruthlessness in the past. That human is nothing more then food for our kind." I found myself growling. I felt ready to draw my weapon and pound some sense into this fool of a women.

"How dare you! You don't own me nor I you. This child is no mere human but my daughter who I have rescued from the Sarafan. She is as much a vampire as me and you and there is no one, you hear me, no one who is going to lay one hand on her again not while I am here. " Spit flew from my mouth as I spoke harshly to Uma. She had no right to lay claim to me as if I were husband even though I was clearly not. After all I was already married.

Uma looked taken aback at my biting words. In fact she looked rather hurt that I didn't trust her.

"You are very far from the base but . . ." She told me the directions and then left with her wounded pride.

"Papai, I am sorry I seem to cause a lot of problems." My daughter looked down at the ground but I place my hand under her chin and lifted her head. Her eyes looked into mine and I felt myself fall into those cold brown depths. No light entered her eyes and so I wondered . . .

"No, you mustn't feel sorry for this for this is not your doing. You are my daughter and I expect you to try your very hardest no matter what. Uma was wrong to say the things she did but hopefully she will be put in her place once I get a hold of her sire. Now let us go meet this leader that Uma praises so much.

As we left the ally hand in hand I felt for the first time that I had finally accomplished something. How far would I be willing to go would be entirely up to the fates.


End file.
